


See you on the other side

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Obscene words, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: У Стайлза есть минута и шепот: "Увидимся на той стороне, Дерек"





	See you on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: zhimolost  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].
> 
> Song: Ozzy Osbourne – See you on the other side

_never thought I'd feel like this  
strange to be alone, yeah  
but we'll be together –  
carved in stone_

***

У Стайлза есть пять минут и клякса черных вен на загривке.

Тяжело быть героем, когда для это требуется все, что есть, и чуть-чуть сверху; Стайлз складывает клетчатую рубашку рукав к рукаву и убирает в рюкзак на длинных лямках. Оборачивает зубную щетку прозрачным пакетом и прячет рецептурный лист на Аддерал в боковой карман.

Подходит к зеркалу, ероша отросшие пряди, и переводит взгляд на отражение зеленого светлячка на своем плече. Протягивает руку, аккуратно сажая его на палец – бледная кожа в плесневелом освещении кажется мертвенной; мертвой.

У Стайлза есть пять минут и почерневшие края карей радужки.

Двигает стул ближе к компьютерному столу, проводит ладонью по полке, смахивая несуществующую пыль – еще утром вымыл до скрипа. Оглаживает корешки книг: большинство остались от мамы, библиотечные на сдачу, переложенные холщовой бумагой, высятся стопкой на тумбочке; сверху записка "Скотту". На узлах бечевки сидят жирные мухи.

У Стайлза есть пять минут и исходящий вызов.

Голос Дерека хриплый, немного тревожный и напряженный – но все такой же родной:

\- Стилински. Где ты?

\- Все нормально, волчара, - расправляет складки на покрывале кровати и бросает сверху в рюкзак последний хвост Юкимуры, которого еще не хватились. – Я попрощаться.

\- Стилински…

\- Я устал, Хейл, - встряхивает ветровку, проверяет ключи от угнанной вчера у Арджента Тойоты в кармане. – Это пиздец, и никто не справится. Крис может только размахивать арбалетом, Скотти – рычать, а Питер наверняка попытается извлечь из этого выгоду, после чего мы окажемся в еще более полной заднице. А Ношико… никогда не верь лисицам, Дерек. Она его вызвала, если ты помнишь, так что хуй бы с ней. Хуй бы с ней.

Повторяет спокойным эхом, застегивая молнию рюкзака и завязывая шнурки на новых спортивных кедах. Оглядывается еще раз – в темноте полуночи светлячки плавают зловещим маревом, отражаясь в его почти черных (в зеркале) глазах.

\- Стайлз.

Дерек шепчет.

Просто шепчет, так тихо, в трубку, что Стилински перемыкает: останавливается и стискивает переносицу до боли, до побелевших ногтей и скрипа крошащихся зубов.

\- Я должен, Дерек, - отчаянным захлебом, - я уведу, я справлюсь, найду, кто поможет, я… Просто береги их. Береги себя. Слышишь, блядский ты волк…

Стайлз знает, что единственный выход – лишить Ногицунэ оболочки: Дитон говорил. Стайлз знает, что у него попросту нет ни одного шанса хоть как-то наверстать упущенное и исправить сделанное; нет шанса пожить, выскрести и высказать Хейлу в лоб, как же он его.

У Стайлза есть минута и шепот:

\- Увидимся на той стороне, Дерек.

Сбрасывает звонок. Кладет телефон ровно на прикроватную тумбочку, забрасывает рюкзак на плечо и выходит, натягивая капюшон.

Светлячки и мухи вспархивают от громкого щелчка захлопнувшейся двери и просачиваются в щели окна.

У Стайлза есть пара дней, полный бак бензина и карта заброшенного японского лагеря. И право на надежду, спрятанное где-то под ребрами: в то, что не случайно и не напрасно.

Легко быть героем, когда есть, ради кого.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
